Lon Lon Milk
by Flameshield
Summary: So, how long does Lon Lon Milk stay good? Please feel free to leave a reveiw


Lon Lon Milk

Three bottles, he had three bottles on him as he headed to castle town, with the three Spiritual Stones at hand. His shield was gone, burned up in the cavern on Death Mountain, he didn't remember the name off hand at the moment. His bomb bag was empty, and he only had a handful of deku seeds left, with two deku nuts. He was ill prepared, but he didn't care. In those three bottles, milk from Lon Lon Ranch filled them. He had cuts and bruises all over him, he didn't even know why he accepted this journey, but his thoughts returned to the Great Deku Tree and the fairy over his head, or in his hat.

In the distance, he noticed the gate was up, though he calculated by the time he got there it would only be noon. However, to see it made him worry. Had Ganondorf, the man he heard much about, gotten to the princess. Quickening his pace, though still very much sore, he hurries to the castle gate to see what was wrong. As he drew closer, clouds gathered, lightning clashed, and thunder rolled.

The gate was still remained up, but before the rain came smacking into the ground, he thought he heard hoofs across the cobblestone. It was distant and faint still, but the drawbridge soon lowered, and in the hazy air, he saw a white horse. Jumping out of the way, he looked up in time to see the princess and her caretaker race off, but not before the princess made an outstanding throw for her age. The plop was hidden by the sound of a horse snorting, and Link turned to come face to face with Ganondorf.

"Gaw, lost her." He muttered. The rain began to come down as he turned to the boy. "You there, did you see a white horse pass just now?" he asked.

"No." the boy said, trying to remain calm.

"You think you can protect them from me?" Ganondorf laughed, "How very brave, and very stupid. Do you even know who you are dealing with?"

"Not a clue." Link said, but drew his sword out of instinct.

"Mighty brave attitude, boy." Ganondorf said, "But that sword is nothing to the magic of me, Ganondorf!" he bellowed, then held his hand out and cast an orb of magic into the boy, stunning him. "Be smart, and had back to where you came from." He said, before galloping off.

Link only watched as the man vanished before he could stand up. Once up, he walked over to the moat and looked in.

"Navi, do you see something in there?" Link asked softly, pointing to a blue object in the water.

"Yes, it looks like an Ocarina." The fairy said, "Perhaps the Ocarina of Time that the princess mentioned."

"Give me a second, I'm gonna get it." Link said, before diving into the cold water. Once he snatched the larger ocarina and resurfaced, he had a strange vision, where the princess taught him a song. Once he had it memorized, he headed back into town. He stopped in front of the guard on the other side of the gate.

"Uh, exscue me, sir." Link asked, and the friendly knight turned to him.

"Why, how might I help you, lad?"

"I'd like to visit a place called the Temple of Time, where might it be?"

"The Temple of Time?" the man said, "you can't miss it, it's on the right near that new mask shop, but let me warn you, there's nothing special to see in there."

"Oh, okay, thanks though." Link said, then ran off tiredly. Once inside the temple, he looked around. The knight was right, nothing was in there but the pedestal that he recalled, in his vision, the princess stood in front of. Playing the Song of Time on the new, large ocarina, the stone wall in front of him acted up, when the black Triforce symbol lit up. The wall opened, and another room was revealed. Running in, he saw a sword in there.

"Oh my!" Navi said, flying over to it, "It's the sword of evil's bane that Great Deku Tree spoke of to me!"

"The what sword?" Link asked as he walked over.

"It's known as the Sword of Evil's Bane, better off mentioned as the Master Sword, only the hero can pull it from it's pedestal, and no evil can touch it." Navi explained.

"This is what the princess wanted me to find?" Link said, "I can't even carry it." Link pulled out a bottle of milk and drank a serving.

"Well, try to pull it out." Navi said, "just to see."

"Alright." Link said, then stood on the pedestal and pulled on it. The next thing he remembered was standing in a strange room with blue floor moving like water. His head pounded as he looked around to a voice floating in his mind.

"Link, Hero of Time, how do you feel?" a wise voice asked.

"Different." He said, startled by his deeper voice.

"Look at yourself, lad, and you will see why you feel different."

Following the man's suggesting, Link looked down at his body, his arms and legs were longer, his hands larger, he couldn't believe it.

"Link! You've grown up!" Navi said, excited."

"Yes, he has grown up, but Seven Years have gone by, and changes have happen to the real world you once knew." The man said. "I have little time to tell you, but you must seek the other sages and awaken their power, if you wish to stop this evil."

"What has happen to me! I'm a forest Child, I'm not suppose to grow up." Link said, looking at the man in an orange robe.

"In time the truth will come, now take this, this medallion holds my power, use it to help you."

"But…!" Link tried to ask as the yellow color medallion landed in his lap as everything thing changed back to the stone walls of the temple. Even more confused then ever in his life, he reaches for his bottles and looks at it's continents.

"Just, how long is Lon Lon Milk suppose to last?" Navi asked as she stared at the bottle. Link shrug and took a gulp.

"If anything, Seven Year old milk tastes just fine to me." Link said, slightly depressed that he had no answers.

"Gross." Another voice called. "But, would Milk of this time be any good in the past?" he added silently as an afterthought.

* * *

Notes: So, I have this weird tendency to keep milk on my person when playing OoT, though I never use it until I'm an adult… if then.

Hope you enjoyed the story, its kinda off for the wording, but that's what happens when i haven't played since i got twilight princess with the exception of finishing a file i had started. i know the ending id completely off, but i wanted it to be.

Flameshield


End file.
